Unknown Man
Worldly involvement A series of similar terrorist attacks are being linked to a single individual. However no solid evidence has yet to emerge. Personality If the theory of connected terrorist attacks is true, experts have made predictions on the suspects possible personality type. The suspect is believed to be full out psychotic. It is believed he cares very little for money, and only wants to cause terror in the world. Due to the fact no solid evidence has pinpointed any prime candidates for the suspects identity, it's obvious he is rather intelligent. His patience is also believed to be less than that of an average persons. Despite this, he can put on a rather impressive poker face. Skills Providing the connect terrorist attacks theory is true, the suspect has been noted to have several impressive skills. The suspect is able to quickly and effectively rig cars to exploded, without the help of a prebuilt explosive. It is still unclear how this is done, but several theories have been brought up. The suspect is also believed to have the ability to produce Hollywood like mask. This makes it extremely hard to catch him, as his facial features are constantly changing. Lastly, the suspect is a remarkable sharpshooter. Many believe he may have retrieved military like training in that area. History In Frankfurt Introduction of a Terrorist The Man arrived in Frankfurt on a public bus. With the exception of his face, his whole body was covered with coting. His face at the time was of black complexion. A mere day after his arrival, the Man succeeded in bombing and stealing from the police station. This was accomplished by first rigging a police cruiser parked outside to explode at the start of the engine. After the explosion which caused the death of one officer, the Man was able to slip past the panicking crowds and enter the station unnoticed. Once inside he stole an abundance of files from Thomas's computer. He then slipped into the crowd, and vanished. Once out of sight he applied a new mask, this one being white. A mere day later, the Man was already playing his next hand. From the files he stole at the station, he was able to sabotage a undercover police team that were planning on catching local black market arms dealers. He leaked this information to the local black market dealers, causing the officers to be shot right when they arrived for the exchange. From the rooftop of a distant building, he watched his predication come true. International agent Lance Kueper arrived to investigate the scene. After a brief pause and a pull of the trigger, Lance was shot in the heart. The man then threw his rifle off the rooftop, and escaped the scene. Lance died 2 hours later, in emergency surgery. Act One After days of planning, the man was finally ready to raise the curtains on his little performance. The man started by casually walking door to door in a block radius, spending several minuets in each building on the block. He would then make his way to the multistory Frankfurt Museum. Once inside, the man began shooting wildly. The survivors were taken to the fourth floor and held as hostages. The library next to the museum then exploded and burst into flames. The police along with a large crowd of civilians surrounded the area shortly afterwards. Juliette Lewis, Petra Winters, and Captain Thomas Clurk were among the officers at the scene. Darien Betrüger and Frantz Kovich also arrived at the scene. After the man had demanded 20 million euros and a helicopter with bulletproof glass, Darien began making his way up the emergency stairs of the museum. After destroying yet another building rigged with explosives, the Man was caught off guard when Darien fired a bullet into the room. After a brief exchange of words, the Man was shot and killed. After some badass music, it was revealed the dead terrorist was actually just a decoy! The corpse was identified as Anaya Kovich. The real terrorist was on a rooftop of a building several blocks away. He fired one round into the chest of Thomas, then began fleeing down the streets of Frankfurt. Around this time, Jennifer Kising enters the scene. The man ran through several alleyways and apartments as Petra, Frantz, and Jenny pursued him. The man would eventually be caught by Frantz, but saved by Darien. The man ran down into a nearby subway station, as Darien followed him. He would escape through a vent in the subway, while Darien stayed behind to have some fun with the pursuers. Act Two